


Fesseln aus Wachs

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, Wax Play
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 10Ein weiteres Keuchen kamen aus seiner Kehle, als Rob einen großen Tropfen von dem Wachs auf seinen Arm tropfte. Seine Hände sprangen erneut vom Bett hoch, nur um erneut nach unten zu schweben.„Fühle es ...“Er ergriff seine Handgelenk und legte es ein Stück weit von seinem Körper weg.„Handflächen nach oben. Beweg dich nicht.“Dann nahm er die rote und die weiße Kerze, eine in jeder Hand.„Egal was passiert, Matt.“Rob kippte beide Kerzen über sein Handgelenk. Erst rechts, dann links. Seine Finger tanzten, als die Tropfen ihn berührten und er atmete tief durch. Eine Wachslinie bildete sich, die Ränder sammelten sich auf dem Bettlaken.„Du bist mit Wachs an das Bett gefesselt. Wenn du diese Barriere durchbrichst, werde ich etwas Stärkeres finden.“Er kräuselte seine Finger, als ob er die Bindung testen würde.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Matt Cohen
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Fesseln aus Wachs

„Ok Jungs. Matt, leg dich hier auf das Bett. Vom Latexbezug lässt sich das Wachs leichter entfernen, als von überall sonst.“

_Himmel, gib mir die Stärke, nicht gleich über ihn herzufallen, bevor dieses Spiel beendet ist_

Mit einem erregten Seufzen ließ Rob seinen Blick über den nackten Körper seines Freundes wandern und wandte sich dann wieder Samantha zu, die bereits dabei war, ihm etwas zu erklären.

„... und dass man keine normalen Kerzen verwendet, muss ich euch wahrscheinlich nicht sagen. Hände weg davon, denn die werden unglaublich heiß! Das hier sind spezielle Kerzen für diesen Zweck mit einem niedrigen Schmelzpunkt.”

Mit diesen Worten zündete sie eine rote, eine weiße und eine blaue Kerze an, wobei die blaue etwas nach Heidelbeeren roch.

Mit einem begeisterten Nicken deutete Rob seinem Freund, sich umzudrehen, denn er konnte es kaum noch abwarten. Als Samantha das Feuer in seinen Augen sah musste sie leicht schmunzeln, bevor sie ihm die erste Kerze reichte. Sie zeigte auf ihren Unterarm und Rob nickte verstehend. Aus etwas Entfernung kippte er die Kerze leicht schräg, verfolgte mit den Augen wie sich das flüssige Wachs langsam an den Rand bewegte und ein Tropfen davon auf seine Haut fiel. Das Wachs begann sofort zu erstarren und es war angenehm warm. Er verringerte den Abstand und siehe da, er spürte einen kleinen Stich. Daraufhin befand er, dass das die optimale Höhe war und rutschte noch näher an Matt’s Körper. Schließlich sollte das ganze auch eine Wirkung haben. Oder?

„Bereit?“

Der jüngere Mann nickte aufgeregt und legte den Kopf auf seine Arme, wartete gespannt.

Rob hielt die Kerze über seinen Rücken, bis das Wachs zu tropfen begann. Dann drehte er die Kerze ein wenig und der erste davon platschte auf die gebräunte Haut.

Zwar darauf gefasst, aber dennoch überrascht, zuckte Matt und schrie ganz kurz auf.

„Schmerzen?“

„Nein, fühlt sich gut an.“

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da spritzte auch schon der nächste Tropfen und dann noch einer und ein weiterer.

Mit jedem Tropfen zog der Jüngere scharf die Luft ein und spannte seinen Körper an. Es tat nur einen winzigen Augenblick weh, aber das Gefühl war dennoch sehr angenehm. Er griff um ihn herum und schnappte sich die nächste Kerze, denn seine Assistentin Samantha, hatte sich auf die Couch gesetzt und beobachtete die Szenen. Schon bald war sein Rücken bis hinunter zu seinem Hintern mit bunten Tropfen verziert und Rob erregte der Anblick des sich windenden Körpers unglaublich.

Schon bald machte sich eine klare Ausbeulung seiner Hose bemerkbar.

„Ich will dich auch von vorne ... dreh dich um.“

Um die ganze Sache aber etwas spannender zu machen, band er ihm eine Augenbinde um.

„Umwerfend“, flüsterte der älter Mann.

„Umwerfend?“, fragte Matt nach und kicherte.

„Na ja, ich werde nicht sagen, dass du süß bist“, lachte der andere und entlockte Matt ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

„Sexy ...“

Ein erneutes, verlangendes Stöhnen entkam Rob, als er über die weiche Haut streichelte.

„Ähm ... entschuldigt, dass ich mich einmische“, schmunzelte Samantha und kam näher zum Bett.

„Aber wenn das Wachs auf deine Haare tropft, könnte es nachher ziemlich unangenehm werden.“

„Tja ... die sind aber überall“, murmelte Rob etwas enttäuscht.

„Hey, was soll denn das heißen, ich bin doch kein Affe!“

„Wir könnten dich ja glatt rasieren“, grinste Samantha und zwinkerte Rob zu.

„...“

„Spinnt ihr? Wie soll ich denn das meiner Frau erklären?“

Noch immer lachend drehte Sam sich um und holte eine Flasche mit Kokosöl, die stumm an Rob weitergereicht wurde.

Er nahm die Flasche Öl und klappte den Deckel auf. Nachdem er seine Handfläche damit gefüllt hatte, breitete er es über Matt's Bauch aus und begann sofort mit einer sinnlichen, wohltuenden und auch wohlriechenden Massage; hoch zu seiner Brust und zu diesen kleinen, harten Brustwarzen, die er knetete und zart kniff. Mit einem sinnlichen Stöhnen biss Matt auf seine Unterlippe, dabei drückte er seinen Rücken leicht durch und bewegte sich ihm entgegen um mehr zu spüren, griff fest mit beiden Hände in das Laken unter ihm.

Nachdem er sich auch um seine Arme und Hände gekümmert hatte, goss er mehr Öl über seine Schamhaare und stellte sicher, dass jedes Haar mit dem Schutzfilm überzogen war. Bald hatten seine Schenkel, Waden und Füße einen öligen Glanz, der von den Kerzen erhellt wurde. Er leuchtete wie eine Marmorskulptur, wenn er dabei nicht ständig gewackelt hätte.

„Entspann dich.“

Rob massierte seine Füße und die Zehen, musste kichern da der jüngere Mann auch extrem kitzlig war.

Dann zuckte der junge Mann kurz zurück, da er nicht gefasst war, als sein Freund sich hinunterbeugte, um ihn zu küssen, legte aber sofort beide Hände in dessen Nacken und stöhnte zufrieden als die Zungen sich berührten und einen kurzen Stromschlag durch seinen Körper schickten.

Danach kniete Rob sich wieder neben ihn und ließ das Wachs auf seinen Bauch tropfen.

Matt zog scharf die Luft ein und dabei schossen seine Hände unkontroliert hoch, legten sich aber sofort wieder neben seinen Körper.

Ein weiteres Keuchen kamen aus seiner Kehle, als Rob einen großen Tropfen von dem Wachs auf seinen Arm tropfte. Seine Hände sprangen erneut vom Bett hoch, nur um erneut nach unten zu schweben.

„Fühle es ...“

Er ergriff seine Handgelenk und legte es ein Stück weit von seinem Körper weg.

„Handflächen nach oben. Beweg dich nicht.“

Dann nahm er die rote und die weiße Kerze, eine in jeder Hand.

„Egal was passiert, Matt.“

Rob kippte beide Kerzen über sein Handgelenk. Erst rechts, dann links. Seine Finger tanzten, als die Tropfen ihn berührten und er atmete tief durch. Eine Wachslinie bildete sich, die Ränder sammelten sich auf dem Bettlaken.

„Du bist mit Wachs an das Bett gefesselt. Wenn du diese Barriere durchbrichst, werde ich etwas Stärkeres finden.“

Er kräuselte seine Finger, als ob er die Bindung testen würde.

„Verstanden?“

Nach der Bestätigung nickte Rob zufrieden und machte weiter.

Mit einem Schmunzeln nahm er dann einen kleinen Pinsel zur Hand und malte eine dünne Schicht Wachs über eine Brustwarze. Matt wölbte sich und seufzte unter der Sensation.

Die andere Kerze hielt der ältere Mann etwas höhe und zog damit einen langen Wachsstreifen über Matt's Brust. 

Der junge Mann schrie kurz auf und zuckte zusammen - eine Hand durchbrach die Manschette. Seine Stirn runzelte sich und er murmelte, dass es ihm leid tat und er das nicht erwartet hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, das ist der Punkt.“

Der ältere Mann lachte und sah kurz zu Samantha.

„Mach es noch einmal“, flüsterte der liegende Mann, fest entschlossen, dieses Mal standhaft zu bleiben.

Nachdem Rob das Handgelenk erneut gesichert hatte, zitterten Matt's Finger. Die Spannung in seinem Bauch kehrte zurück, kämpfend, um sich nicht zu bewegen.

Er ballte seine Fäuste. Die dünnen Fesseln hielten das aus. Rob schüttete viele geschmolzene Tropfen auf seinen wartenden Körper und Matt wand sich unter der flüssigen Hitze, sanftes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen. Mehr bunte Tropfen bildeten wachsartige Flüsse und Nebenflüsse über seinem Bauch und seinen Hüften. Die Haut war gerötet um die wachsartigen Teile; von der Stimulation und der Hitze.

Immer wieder zuckte der jüngere Mann leicht zusammen, aber er genoss diese Hitze, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Nicht zu sehen wohin der nächste Tropfen traf hatte etwas unglaublich Erotisches.

Einigermaßen bewegungslos zu bleiben war verdammt anstrengend und sein Herz klopfte rasend schnell.

Als Rob sich zu seinen Beinen bewegte, war ein leises Zischen zu hören, denn die Oberschenkelinnenseiten waren extrem empfindlich. Ein leichter Glanz vom Schweiß hatte sich über Oberlippe und Stirn gebildet.

Ein Quietschen entkam Matt, als er warme Tropfen spürte, die sich immer weiter in Richtung seiner Genitalien bewegten. Erneut ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, sein Atem schwer und tief.

Die Fesseln brachen, aber das war nicht Matt’s Schuld. Denn plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung spürte er, dass sein Unterkörper angehoben wurden und auf Rob’s Oberschenkel erneut zum Liegen kamen. Dann kam mehr Öl ins Spiel und eine Hand legte sich auf Matt’s Penis.

„Oh ja“, entfuhr es dem jüngeren Mann, als er die zärtliche Hand spürte, die ihm endlich das gab, wonach er so dringend verlangte. Lasziv bewegte er sich mit ihm und spürte das Wachs an seinem Rücken immer mehr abbröckeln. Es war teilweise unangenehm auf den harten Brocken zu liegen, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte er aus dieser Situation weg.

Es war vollkommen still, bis auf das Schmatzen, der mit Öl gecoverten Hand, die ihn schnell Richtung Abgrund brachte und Matt’s ununterbrochenen Stöhnen, der diese Situation so lange wie möglich auskosten wollte.

Dann, ein heißer Tropfen auf die Basis seines Schwanzes und auch wenn Rob diesen gleich wieder verrieb, schrie Matt kurz auf. Ein nächster Tropfen folgte und wieder einer.

Dieses Kribbeln breitete sich im Nu aus und Matt’s Atem ging rasselnd, anhand dieses Wechselbades der Gefühle. Ständig bildete sich eine neue Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper, die ihn erschaudern ließ.

Immer wieder streichelte und knetete der kleinere der beiden diese vollen, sensiblen Hoden, bevor er erneute Tropfen aus sicherer Entfernung fallen ließ.

Es machte Rob geil, seinen Freund so zu sehen und er musste sich unheimlich konzentrieren, um nicht selber seinen Gefühlen zu erliegen, also summte er leise vor sich hin, als er Matt bearbeitete – das tat er immer wenn er andere Dinge machte.

Der letzte Tropfen wurde gezielt auf die glänzenden, tiefroten Eichel platziert und in diesem Moment kam Matt mit einem erlösenden Schrei und zugegeben, das hatte auch die anderen beiden etwas überrascht.

Mit sanften Bewegungen brachte er seinen jungen Freund wieder von seinem Hoch herunter, hielt den Körperkontakt, streichelte und küsste ihn ununterbrochen.

Nachdem die Augenbinde entfernt worden war, hatte Matt ein erschöpftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und schloss erneut die Augen, als Samantha und Rob sich mit ihren Fingern und Fingernägeln daran machten, das gehärtete Wachs wieder abzukratzen und ihm dabei ein wohliges Stöhnen nach den anderen entlocken konnten.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 11

**Sounding**

Matt/Rob


End file.
